Star Wars Episode VIII: The Shroud of the Dark Side
by The Auteur
Summary: *spoilers* With the last of the Resistance forces besieged on the planet of Corellia, Rey and Luke Skywalker are their last hope. Kylo Ren and his mysterious master, Snoke, assemble the terrifying Knights of Ren to hunt down the last of the Jedi and to subjugate the galaxy. Luke prepares his apprentice for a final, desperate battle against the overwhelming power of the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far,

far away...

STAR

WARS

Episode VIII

THE SHROUD OF THE DARK SIDE

It is a disastrous chapter in the history of the galaxy. After the destruction of the Republic, the nefarious First Order has gained the upper hand against the RESISTANCE. Meanwhile, REY has met the famous Jedi Luke Skywalker, and begins her training under him.

Having been forced from most of the galaxy, the heroic Resistance general Leia has led her forces to take the industrial planet CORELLIA as the last stronghold of Independence against the tyranny of the First Order starfleet led by General Hux.

The vicious dark lord SNOKE gathers his loyal followers under the banner of the KNIGHTS OF REN to enforce the evil of the dark side of the force throughout the galaxy, and to seek out and destroy the last of the Jedi.

Rey and Luke stood there, solemnly facing one another before the dilapidated ruins of the last Jedi temple. Everything there was gray, the sky, the old steps of the temple. Rey thought her old master sort of belonged here, as he had gone gray from years of seclusion. It must have been hard on him. "Well Rey," spoke the old wisened Jedi, "are you ready?" Rey clutched her staff close to herself. She had been training under the great Skywalker for only a few days and was taken aback by his masterful skill and maturity. Before Rey could finish contemplating herself, she noticed that a quad jumper was flying around over the gentle waves of this remote planet. She got nervous and yelled out to her master confusedly, "Master Skywalker!" Luke just glanced at the ship and smirked. "Who's piloting it?" Luke lowered his Jedi hood and met her puzzled and frightened gaze and told her, "I am." Luke raised his palm towards the large aircraft and brought it to land gently on the beach in front of them with the force.

"Now you try. Lift this." ordered Skywalker as he pointed to a boulder off to the side. Rey drew her attention to the rock that her master directed her to. She giggled immediately. "Does he honestly expect me to waste my time on that small fry?" she thought. Instead Rey easily grabbed the gargantuan quad jumper with the force on her first try. She flung it up into the air and slammed it on the ground at warp speed (faster than light travel), causing it to explode violently, leaving a huge crater.

"Wow." exclaimed Mark Hamill. The camera zooms in close to his bewilded face as he supposedly reacts to the cgi phenomenon. Leave the camera on his face for a good 5-10 seconds as he looks at the cgi stuff then looks over to Daisy Ridley. Rey crossed her arms confidently. Luke grinned, "You're good for a beginner, but can you do THIS?!" He lept high into the air, a good mile at least. The winded bellowed and formed a current around him as he dropped back down on to the land violently, smashing a massive crater into the ground causing a mountain-shattering earthquake. "No problem, geezer." quipped Rey in her distinct, quirky accent as she flew up into the sky much faster and bolder than Luke did. When she brought herself back to ground level, the earthquake and crater were at least twice the size of Luke's.

Luke was awe-struck. Rey laughed at her own incredible prowess. She was only a neophyte, but was already on such a high level of ability. This proves that strong, independent women can do anything as long as they have the positive media reinforcement necessary to succeed. "Skywalker, can you shoot huge force lasers out of your hands?" asked Rey. Luke reacted, "No, of course not. That would require a Jedi master far above my caliber." Rey blurted out, "We've got one!" as she raised her left arm up into the air. A bright indigo laser burst from her fingertips and instantly hit a remote island far out on the horizon, detonating it into a magnificent violet flame. Volcanoes all around the planet erupted simultaneously at this brilliant display of skill. (make sure to get lots of good computer guys for this movie because there's going to be a lot of awesome cgi like this. This will look so cool on the big screen and will make heaps and heaps of shekels.)


	2. Chapter 2

The skies of Corellia were a deep azure and full of smoke. Leia looked up towards the stars. She could see spaceships frantically strafing to and fro with a stray missile or laser blast occasionally breaching the atmosphere of the planet. A planet at siege is a truly terrifying sight, especially one as beautiful as Corellia. Although the planet was heavily industrialized, much of the world's natural beauty continued to strike the hearts of its defenders. A final bastion of hope, the blue gem shone inspired the men and women of the resistance, like the noble sapphire glow of a Jedi's lightsaber.

Leia sat in the command bridge within a resistance fortress situated on the planet's largest starfighter base. Her private room boasted a large window, and was filled with all sorts of weapons, droid parts, and battle plans. A tear streamed down her face. She sighed, and bent over the table, sniffing in some space coke to calm her nerves. Suddenly, C3PO waltzed in from behind her. C3PO had lost a small part of his whimsical spirit given the desperate situation, but he was still the same droid that could liven any situation. He asked Leia, "My lady, is there anything I can get you?" "Bring me food." demanded Leia. C3PO responded, "Oh dear, I'm afraid we're all out of that. The siege and all. I am so dearly sorry." Abruptly, Chewbaca stormed in. He pounded his fist against the metal wall, putting a dent in it.

"Where is my fucking food?!" shouted the wookie. "I told you there isn't any damn food left!" barked Leia. Chewbaca had eaten most of the food, and had been extorting everyone else in the headquarters building to get their rations. A hungry wookie is not a pleasant sight. "You have crossed me for the last time!" angrily hollered Chewy as he lunged for Leia's throat. He gripped her tightly and began choking her in mid-air. C3PO, being the mediator that he was programmed to be, stepped in. "Oh dear! Lord Chewbaca, I just had an excellent idea! That... that comatose black boy. What was his name? Finn? Yes, Finn. You could consume him!" Chewy thought for a moment, then he worked up the mercy within himself to release Leia. He responded, "Yes. Yes! It will make for gooooooooooood food! You are very smart!" "Oh okay, just a moment." uttered C3PO as he shuffled out of the room.

Chewy smacked C3PO in the back of the head as he went through the door. "Bring him to the auditorium. And assemble all of the men there. They shall all watch me eat." "Yes yes." mumbled the droid.

Later, at the auditorium, C3PO, Leia, and Chewy stood on the stage with Finn's comatose body on a stretcher before all of the Resistance troops. The soldiers were very solemn and afraid. They all knew why they were summoned today. They were going to watch their comrade be devoured. Leia addressed the army, "My friends. My family. Brave defenders of freedom and peace. Know today that Finn sacrifices himself not only to appease, but also to inspire hope in us all. Let us fight on! Let his gift to us not be squandered! For the Resistance!" All of the men cheered briefly, but this subsided quickly, as they knew that a young life was about to be snuffed out.

Chewbaca reached down and brutally shoved his fingers into Finn's chest cavity. With the sheer strength only a wookie could muster, he tore open the lad's torso, and indiscriminately tore out Finn's internal organs and pushed them into his mouth. The squishy noise of the guts being slurped down his gullet was nauseating. Chewy kept eating this grisly flesh, snarling loudly as he did so. Eventually he got really into it and stopped using his hands. He shoved his face entirely into the meat. Chewing pleased himself, crunching bones audibly and gluttonously mauling the corpse of all of its innards. Chewy picked up the messy carcass and began eating it standing up. Nobody could tell if it was even Finn anymore. Some of the audience goers threw up and others cried. Specifically Poe Dameron took it hard and couldn't bear to watch. The camera is now at Chewy's feet watching blood drip out from this mess, an eyeball fell to the floor at his feet. Chewy took a momentary break from the feast, bent over, and snatched the eyeball with his index finger and thumb before tossing it into his mouth and continuing. Poe lost it at that, and got up to leave. Chewy noticed that and smiled to himself as he kept engorging himself. He would later punish Poe for such an insult. This went on for about ten more minutes.

Now the camera zooms in on Leia's face. Her expression is entirely blank, and her eyes soulless. It wasn't years of experience at military command or her family life that caused this detachment, but many years of indulging in hard drugs. The camera zooms into her vacant eyes, giving us a nice cut to the nothingness of outer space.


End file.
